


Hands Across the Water Bearing Cookies

by Rhyolight



Category: Rivers of London - Ben Aaronovitch
Genre: Care packages, Christmas Cookies, Culture Shock, Gen, strange foreign customs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 17:52:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5595379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhyolight/pseuds/Rhyolight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The prompt was Christmas sweets and cookies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands Across the Water Bearing Cookies

“It’s from Kimberly Reynolds,” Peter told him, opening the parcel. “She seems to have sent us…” His voice trailed off.

“Christmas biscuits?” asked Nightingale, scenting cinnamon and cardamon and butter.

“I think we really have to go with ‘cookies,’ here.” He lifted a green coconut-marshmallow wreath. “Or…sweets?”

“The piped icing on the policeman’s badge is quite intricate.” Nightingale lifted it to his mouth. “And tasty.”

“I think this one’s supposed to be…stained glass? Can you eat—“

“Why would you want a poinsettia-shaped biscuit? They’re quite poisonous.”

“Do you think there’s still time to send her some mince pies?”

**Author's Note:**

> You really can get a badge-shaped cookie cutter, and the weirder recipes are available on BettyCrocker.com.


End file.
